


Returning Home

by Gutman_03



Category: Spider-Man & The Avengers, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Comments appreciated, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, HELP HIM!, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea, Lots of Angst, Tortured, hopefully, injured, is it really you?!?, no judging, revival, who are you?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutman_03/pseuds/Gutman_03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lost him to the sinister six. They couldn't get him back. They promised to keep him safe, but now he's gone. </p><p>A year has passed, somebody just entered the tower. Is it friend or foe? Life or death? The answer comes limping down the hall, dried blood covering his body.<br/>"Finally! I've been waiting forever for now!" A smile could be heard through the mask.</p><p>Is it true?!?! Is he really here?!?! More or less, ALIVE!?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Found

They mourned the loss. He impacted the team even before he got on. Everybody had at least one run in with him. After each meeting, they looked up to him. It just worked that way. Then everybody got the bright idea of him joking the Avengers. And he did. He hadn't even been in the team for a year before he died. Too young to die with a heart of gold. A hero. He should have been alive, jumping in joy, here. With them. But it was too late to save him. Spider-Man died a hero. Saving thousands, if not, millions from the toxin the Sinister Six wanted to realise on the world. He was the only casualty. The only death.

 

It's been a year. And in order to celebrate his life as it was, they are watching tv of his greatest moments. Laughter and tears are shared between the Avengers. Even the spies. They were rewatching the video of inviting him to the team. His identity had already been revealed to them and they wanted him in the team. His reaction was the greatest. His face went all big and wide and then he stood in silence. The impossible was done that day. They got him to stop talking. Anyways, Tony had to catch him from off the roof because he ending up tripping over the side in surprise. After their fits of laughter, they sat in silence. Remembering the sad truth that he was gone and dead. Clips played over and over again in memory of him. Although they were enjoying themselves, everything was cut short. JARVIS quickly made the news known, "Sir, someone has entered Peter's room. He is know making his way down the hallway to you. I estimate at least 30 seconds before you see him." 

Spots filled the Avengers eyesight. They had not touched Peter's room, they left as it was. The way Peter left it. messy but organized some how. Captains shield was quickly retrieved from behind the couch, the spies pulled their weapons from out of nowhere, Thor pulled Milnjor into his hands, Bruce flashed a bit of green, and Tony's guantlet pulled up around his hand. The guantlet wristband was Peter's idea, so Tony wears it everyday. A staggering figured pulled out from the darkness of the hallways. JARVIS had been kind enough to turn on the lights. A torn blue and red hero stepped out. Dried blood covered his body, along with some new blood running down his ripped torso. It's not hard to saw that he looked HORRIBLE. Everybody tensed seeming to have an idea of who it was. 

 

Lifting his head up, his mask was torn in half. Showing his pleading eyes, they started to tear up. The uninjured arm flew to his mouth. "/oh my god/ I made it back. I made it back." Falling to the floor, sobs racked his body. Tony snapped out of his gaze first. A high pitched voice, which he would undoubtfully would deny later, squaked out, "Peter?" He jogged over to the blooded and broken form, curled up on the floor. He bent down, "Peter!'' Natasha snapped, "No Tony! How do we know this is really him?" Her poker face looked real enough but her tone gave her away. She sounded a bit hopefull for the first time in months. A small smirk arrived not their visitors face, "Do I really need to bring up the black ops mission we had together? Mostly the part with the spiders. I mean, I know what spiders can do. But that was just wasn't right. It gave me nightmares for, like, a week." Peter's broken form looked up to show his smile bright as ever. Everybody had a stone cold expression on their face. But not Natasha. Her walls broke down.

 

"Peter." She whispered, barley loud enough for herself to hear. She dropped her weapon, a tear traveling down her cheek. Everybody jump as her weapon fell to the ground, but before they could stop her, she was on the ground next to Peter. Hugging him like the world was gonna end in a second. You couldn't see from her backside, but tears were flowing. Peter returned her hug and shed his own tears, happy with the embrace of another. Everybody else still wasnt convinced, but Peter made it his mission to other wise convince them. "Clint I want some of the peanut butter you stash away in the vents. And this cookies you made one time I was sick. And I cannot wait to go hangout in the secret hiding place! I have been waiting so long to be there again!" Hawkeye was shortly joined with Peter and Natasha. Tony was resting his hand on his leg, desperately trying to hide his tears. Steve still looked skeptical about the whole thing, "Cap! Sketchbook 13 picture 4! I loved the eyes. They are absoulty fantastic." 

 

Smiling brightly Cap said, "You cannot let that down can you. Hehe." Not long after everybody was in a protective circle around Peter. Their lost Spidey, found again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------

 

An hour later after the cuddles, Peter was showered with clean clothes. Walking into the living room, where everybody was at. Talking and happy for once. Peter plopped down on the couch, all discussion going dead. Peter mumbled to himself, "I have been waiting a long and blissful year to sit in this one cushion, I am so happy right now." He was grinning widely, which earned a few chuckles. But alas, you cannot run away from your own body. His injuries quickly made themselves known, earning a hiss of pain and a wince. Bruce picked up on the ques, "Shirt up. Now." Puzzled looks coursed threw the others faces. Peter pulled himself up, "Promise you won't freak out and go on a murder spree. You cannot jump me either, okay?" Tony only grinned and sipped his coffee saying, "I can't guarantee anything." Rolling his eyes, he pulled up his shirt.

 

New scars lined his broken, battered and starved body.

 

P


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when he comes home? He still needs to get caught up...

Peter lifted up his shirt revealing new scars and new wounds, broken bones and battered skin and his starving body.

Bruce just rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. He was visibly trying not to go and kill somebody as the Hulk.

[Bruce]- "Okay. I need the first aid kit."

Natasha got up and got the kit. Everybody else was trying not to look to obvious staring at his body. And failing miserably. 

[Peter]- "Bucky, stop looking like your going to murder someone. Along with everyone else. I'll tell you what happened in a bit. But right now I am starving and want food and water. My demands consists of McDonalds. So somebody needs to go and get some of those cheeseburgers. I have been craving them for a year and I really want one. Like right now so-"  
[Tony]- "Alright kid. Slow down. I'll get them to deliver it."  
[Peter]- "Can you even get McDonalds to deliver?"  
[Tony]- Give a full on billionaire smirk, "I am Tony- flipping- Stark. I can get what I want when I want."

Eyebrow raise was clearly evident on Peters face. He mumbled a whatever.

[Bruce]- "Peter?" His voice is filed with concern, "Can you feel your injuries?"  
[Peter]- "I don't know. Why?"  
[Bruce]- "I just finished popping and realigning all your bones. That should have been extremely painful..."  
[Peter]- Smilez shyly, "Yeeeaah. I might be able to mentally block my pain... I figured it out when I was 'missing' and I guess I just did it now."   
[Clint]- "What did they do to you? I swear to god if they-"  
[Peter]- Raises his arms, "No! Your not going to kill anyone! And I'll tell you after I get my food. And water."

At that moment a water bottle came soaring through the air and Peter caught it without looking. As usual. He opened it up and chugged it down."

[Peter]- "Thank god. I was beginning to miss Tony's special water that fits all of his special needs." *smirk*  
[Tony]- "Hey! That water is good! Don't be cramping my style!" 

\-----------------------------------------------

After a lifetime supply of burgers came, they ate. Chatting about everything Peter missed and some 'special' stories that needed to be told. Peter's face was permentally stuck in a smile, like it always was. But all good things come to an end.

[Tony]- "So where have you been?"  
[Cap]- "Tony!"

Peter's smile gets even bigger and a bit creepy. Clint is a bit concerned about the look.

[Clint]- "Hey kid. You okay?"  
[Peter]- Waves him off, "Yeah. It's just you guys will be soooo jealous when I tell you my story. *chuckles* Like really jealous." Takes a bite out of cheeseburger.

The Avengers exchange glances. Concerned ones. Peter picks up on it.

[Peter]- "Oh, guys! I'm not going crazy! It's just a really cool and weird story!" Finishes eating, "Anyways. My story is super awesome. And sad sometimes. But anyways, I was in another dimension for a year..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and grammar issues are greatly appreciated for letting me know!!! I really would enjoy feedback if you want to give it!!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Preview: "Anyways, so I flipped over the car and stopped the stupid crook. Turns out he had more than just a gun. *sigh* He was an enhanced superhuman..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Comments for new ideas are appreciated!!! I really hope you like it!!!


End file.
